User blog:Hajime Tanegashima/Kurumi Tokisaki ~ Personality section
Introduction This is the text I would write for the Personality section of Kurumi. There are many reason why I write it here: some parts might be founds as subjective, others speculative, and also the text is a bit too long. For now, I'll leave it here and, if people like it, we can think of updating it to the real page. Anyway, enjoy! Personality Kurumi might be the most complex character of the series. She´s deceptive in more ways than one and is allied to no one. Above all, Kurumi is an anti-heroine, which means she has noble goals which she tries to accomplish with abhorrent methods. To everyone, DEM and Ratatoskr alike, she's "Nightmare", the most destructive Spirit known, that has killed more than 10000 people without counting the spacequakes she generated at will. In truth, though, she seeks the world's salvation from the Spirits by erasing them from History, but she can only accomplish that by feeding her Angel with more time, that is, with human lives. Accomplishing her goal would mean the resurrection of all the victims of the Spirits, including hers, as well as all the Spirit's disappearing from existence, also including her. That's it: rather than a vicious killer, she's taking temporarily human lives so she can sacrifice herself to bring everyone back. She will be erased, like the other pure-born Spirits, so no one will ever know of her heroic deed and she'll disappear forever. That goal means all to her and she's determined to do whatever it takes to accomplish it, which explains her aggressiveness towards Shidô (a key element in her plans thanks to his powers) when they meet. Kurumi is hinted to have a gentle personality in reality: she likes puppies and goes as far to kill some guys that were torturing a kitty. She has also been showed killing only thugs or people that others would consider dangerous or bad. Despite that, the countless atrocities she has been forced to commit for her goal's sake, even if to bad people, seem to have taken a toll to her sanity, and have made her more and more obsessed with accomplishing her goal; the more sacrifices, the less possible to go back. When Shidô manages to seduce one of her shadow clones, she sees him as a serious threat to her plans, which makes her go hysteric and try to blow out the school they are at with a spacequake, so Shidô will be prone to despair and "will never try to deceive her again". Only the "in extremis" intervention of Kotori saves the day. Her ability to summon shadow clones of herself from other timelines adds even more complexity to her character. The clones are essentially herself, which means they have the same personality, but they also have free will to an extent, even if they share memories, goals, fears and obsessions. In some non-canon stories, the clone Shidô seduced shows some "independent" attitude, almost rebellous, and openly acts lovey-dovey with Shidô, which causes troubles to the "main" Kurumi and even leads to confrontation with her. It's also hinted the experiences a clone lives affect the the main one since, after helping Shidô locate Tooka (so Kurumi could track the Second Spirit) and parting ways, Kurumi is shown talking to her clones and being happy because she received a pat on the head from Shidô. Overall, Kurumi is one and many, a demon with the heart of a heroine, with layers and layers of dreams, traumas and obsessions, and also the most knowledgeable Spirit about the mystery involving the apparition of Spirits on Earth, as well as their true nature. She's also the only Spirit so far that has managed to escape Shidô's grasp and, as of Volume 7 of LNs, no one is even close to knowing the real her. Trivia *In the anime, Kurumi's battle theme is Rhapsody ~ Rage. Category:Blog posts